


Make me feel like I am human.

by leiajedi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Deserves Happiness, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Soulmates, Touch-Starved Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiajedi/pseuds/leiajedi
Summary: In a world where every pair of soulmates can only see one colour until they kiss, Connor's significant other is the person he hates the most.TRIGGER WARNING: abusive parents.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Make me feel like I am human.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Irene (@chrxspines) and to my best friend who heard me talk about this fic for too many hours. Your support means a lot to me.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: abusive parents.

10th September 2038

The sun was shining on Detroit regardless of the late season. It was a day like any other for many people, the streets were full of humans, androids and protesters. They were persisting for weeks by now, they were going around screaming about how those stupid machines stole their jobs, and when no one was watching, they switched to violence. Just like it happend that day. When the leader saw an android in the distance, all he needed to do was give a look to his companions to make them understand. They walked closer to the android in group, and they started to insult him and tell him things that made something spring inside the android, something new: an emotion. It was just a second, because the protesters switched to phisical violence in no time. Usually, androids don't feel pain. Regardless of that, the way those human were treating the android, it made him feel bad, in a way that was beyond the reaction that every human would have in a situation like that. He felt like a bird in a cage, and he wanted to escape.  
"You will never be better than us, you all are just pieces of plastic." One of the protestors talked, and before he left with all his companions, he spit on the android, who after laid on the ground for quite some time, trying to analyze correctly what just happend, but he failed. It was probably something behind his program.

Soon after, the android went home, still in shock and completely unknown to the fact that, for the first time in his life, he felt something.  
"Oh, you're ba- what happend to you?" the worried voice of his owner calmed him down a little.  
"It's nothing, really. Just some protestors.." In that moment, he felt something again: rage. It wasn't true that it was nothing, what those people did.. it wasn't right. If the same thing happend to a human no one would have dared to say it "was nothing"  
"Are you sure?" something in the android rose again. His emotions weren't hiding anymore.  
"No, I'm not. It wasn't nothing, it was unfair! Those people were wrong, they behaved like criminals! They attacked me, but you humans don't care as long as you're save, right?" he totally lost control of himself. It was time for the bird to escape the cage. His owner was scared, afterall the numbers of homicidies by "deviants" was really growing in those days, and he was afraid he was about to become the next victim. "Please, calm down.. everything's allright." he whispered.  
"Nothing's allright, Richard!" the android shouted. "I'm tired of being treated like a caged animal, this all ends now!" and with those words, he grabbed the nearest object and he threw it against Richard. He was badly hit, and after that he fell and hit his head once again. He was dead, there were no doubts. The bird was finally free.

11th september 2038

Connor was sitting next to his brother's dead body when the police arrived. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't breath, but he shed no tears. Crying in front of strangers would only make him feel worse. He still couldn't believe what happend, regardless all the time he had to realize it. The only member of his family who ever loved him was dead, killed by.. a machine. Mudered in cold blood by something that couldn't even feel the same pain. He was angry with the whole wolrd, and nothing was gonna calm him down. Sometimes everything around him seemed to dissolve, like in a dream. He hoped it was just a dream, he hoped so badly. But hope never worked for Connor. When he finally found the strengh to stand up, he went to bathrom, he needed a moment alone because he wanted to cry but he didn't want to portrait himself in such a vulnerable way in front of other people. He leaned on the wall and he cried like never in his life. The tears were endless and Connor felt like his head was being smashed against two walls that wouldn't let him breath. His eyes were focused on a determinated point, because he was afraid that if started to look around he might have seen his reflection in the mirror. He didn't want to see how pathetic he was. He wanted to stand up, do something else than just standing there crying, but he couldn't. He had no strenght in his body. Oh, if his parents saw him in that moment.. they'd have been furious. He knew they would have been capable of calling him weak because he was crying over the death of his brother, their own children.

A few days later, Connor knew he was right. He saw his parents at Richard's funeral and the only words his mother said to him were "don't you dare cry during the funeral, you're not eight anymore." And that's what Connor did, he didn't cry, not even one tear. He was too afraid. It was true, he wasn't eight years old anymore, but some fears live with you for the rest of your life.

When he went home, he cried for hours in his room, alone, with his head buried deep in the pillow. No one knew about his fragile side, almost fragile as a child. It was like if sometimes pieces of his missed childhood went back to him, and suddenly he felt the need to stop being an adult for a second. The need to cry because you're scared, to laugh without a reason and to have zero responsabilities. No one ever saw him like that, and no one ever will.

12th septmber 2038.

Markus was still in shock. A new android arrived at Jericho that day, clearly traumatized and inable to explain what happend. All the other androids tried to understand how did he end up there, but he either didn't respond or just whispered "the bird is free". He didn't say anything else. Everyone was extremely worried, including Markus. He felt so desperate about the android, he wanted to help. But he had no idea who he was, why he was there or what did he meant by "the bird is free."  
"His stress level is too high." One of the deviants said. It was in that moment Markus realized they had to be extremely careful if they didn't want something terrible to happen. He truly wanted to speak with the android, but he knew he'd definitly scare him. Afterall, Markus is a human, and the android was probably there for something a human did to him. He truly felt powerless, and he hated it. He couldn't even look at the other androids, he was afraid he would have see a disappointed look on their face. They all look up to him, even though he was a human. They saw him as fearless, brave and strong. He wasn't their leader, of course, but he was a symbol of hope amongst them. Seeing him, a human, helping them, made all of them hope for a better future, where androids and humans can live together. On the other hand, while Markus was happy to help and bring hope to the androids, he felt just as scared as them, but afterall, that's what gave him the strenght to act, the empathy he felt towards those androids.  
A loud noise woke Markus up from his thoughts, bringing his attention to the android. He was self-destructing. Everyone was paralyzed, and the few ones who managed to do something only made it worse. "The bird is no longer free, he never was." And with those last words, the android completed the self-destruction, and died. Everyone went silent.

No one talked for the rest of the day. Everyone was completely shocked. Markus was alone in a room, tears falling down his face. He was sad, and angry with himself and the word. He hated that those androids had to go through so much pain and injustice. Why couldn't people see that they are just as human as them? Humans fight everything that's different from them, and Markus felt so furious and useless about it. They have done it for years, and Markus just wanted to do something to make them stop. But it seemed like no one heard his voice. He shook his head, and decided that it was time to calm down.  
A sudden noise made Markus heartbeat go faster for a second, with tears still falling down his eyes. Fortunately, no one was there. He couldn't stand the idea of someone seeing him like that, so.. fragile. He didn't want people to see him being so weak. He needed to show his strong side, especially to the androids in Jericho.  
He looked at the ground and found a piece of glass. He stared at his reflection in pain. His cheeks were covered in tears, and the look on his face was a mix of anger and agony. He was the one allowed to see himself like that. No one ever saw him like that, and no one ever will.


End file.
